Attitude Adjustment
"WHAT DO YA THINK HAPPENED? I GREW TO 50 FEET TALL, YA IDIOTS!" '' ''-Fanny to Paddy and Shaunie, when they asked what happened. '' '''Attitude Adjustment' is a story by Gamewizard2008, and one of his more well written fics as of late. It is one of 3 prequels to his upcoming story, Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Attitude Adjustment was published on September 4, 2011, and was completed on September 12, 2011. Summary Paddy and Shaunie are sick of their older sister's anger issues, always beating them up and ordering them around. As a result, Paddy and Shaunie buy a shrink potion from the magical elf, Rumpel Stiltskin, to shrink Fanny down to mouse size. However, when they induced Fanny with the potion, Fanny grew into a giantess, and the only way to get her back to normal is for her to show kindness to her little brothers. At first, she's stubborn and refuses to show any kindness to them for this, but overtime, she apologizes and Fanny takes her brothers out for some fun. As a side plot, Lord Gnaa sends his minion, Bowser, to shoot Fanny with a Darkness Cannon, therefore turning her to the Dark Side. However, bad luck plagued him as the giantess unknowingly foiled him each time. Eventually, Bowser demanded a growth potion from Rumpel, to which the elf stole from Rachel and gave to him. Bowser grew into a giant and began his destruction of Cleveland, Virginia. The Giantess Fanny then engaged him in a battle, where she was nearly beat until Bowser threatened to eat Paddy and Shaunie, and Fanny's love and protection for her two brothers gave her the strength to defeat Bowser. Paddy and Shaunie were then crushed by Bowser's gigantic body, to which Fanny burst into tears. However, she was overjoyed when they turned out to be alive, and shrunk back to her normal size after truly showing how much she cared for them. After Fanny then knocked out Rumpel Stiltskin for being responsible for this, Harvey ran over and stole his REAL shrink potion. Thinking it was a growth potion, Harvey drank it and shrank to mouse size. His friends and the other characters then made fun of his small size, angering him greatly, knowing he couldn't really do anything. Rachel then decided to punish her brother by carrying him to Angie, for her to look after him, Harvey trying to shake away from his sister, begging her to take him to anyone but Angie. Characters *'Fanny Fulbright' *Paddy Fulbright *Shaunie Fulbright *Mr. Boss *Mrs. Fulbright *Patton Drilovsky *Rachel T. McKenzie *Nigel Uno *Hoagie Gilligan *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Bartie Stork *Virginia Sims *Harvey McKenzie *Sonya Dickson *Lee Harper *Cosmo & Nova *Bruce Farley *Violet McCleary *Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain *Eva Roberts *Kade Jackson *Dr. Facilier *Principal Sauerbraten *Principal Smelling *Boba Fett *Six Gum Gang *Rumpel Stiltskin *Bowser Koopa *Kammy Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Phantom Gnaa *Negatar Gnaa *Dr. Eggman *Ganondorf Dragmire *Scarlet Vargas *Clockwork *Dimentia *Magiblots Pairings Bruce/Violet 86/60 10/11.0 1/362 2/5 83/84 Harvey/Angie (hint) Cosmo/Nova Scarlet/Yang Morgan/Gnaa (hint). Category:Stories Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Firstborn Saga